1. Field of the Invention
Furnace waste gas heat recovery device and method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past operation of glass furnaces and the like, little or no effort has been made to recover heat from the waste gases of combustion. However, with the recent drastic increase in the cost of fuel, particularly gas and oil, it is highly desirable that heat in waste gases be utilized to the maximum extent possible to minimize the quantity of fuel required to operate the furnace. Minimizing fuel requirements for operation of a furnace is not only desirable from an economics standpoint, but also in the national interest to conserve fuel.